Sometimes...
by Angel29
Summary: Davis is pondering over TK and Kari, he knows that Kari should belong with him but does Kari realize that too?...It is a songfic from Nine Days *the people who brought you The Story of a Girl...NOT BRITNEY SPEARS*


Angel: This is a songfic after where supposedly TK goes out with Kari, Davis thinks about his relationship with Kari. For my friend nicowz who loves dakari...  
  
  
Sometimes  
  
shadows they fall on the stage of your own life  
trailing behind footsteps  
there's comfort in ghost who are no longer with you  
hiding behind your death  
  
Davis was sad. His love of his life...found another. He knew that one day that Kari would realize that he was the one for him, and would no longer resort to TK anymore. It may seem like they should belong together, but he truly did love Kari in a way no one else could ever love, not even that TK person. He kept on wondering about the past, when the first day he fell in love with Kari. She was so beautiful that day, snapping pictures from her camera wherever she went.  
  
  
I let you down you've lost your taste  
I'm losing ground i fall from grace  
well just listen  
sometimes  
you gotta set free what you love just to bring it back  
  
Yet, she was with TK now, the man that she thought she belonged to. How wrong she was. Tears started streaming along his face now. He was so sad, why o, why did she pick TK? Was he not good enough for her? Was he just a puppet on her fingers? Kari, why didn't you realize that I loved you? Loved you with my whole being. Davis thought in his mind. But no matter, he would survive...yes, he must survive...One day, she, the one, would realize she was meant for him. Then she would stop thinking she was in love with that loser TK.  
  
  
You gotta set free what you love just to bring it back  
would you ever lose me  
would you ever let go for that  
and if the love is real you gotta let yourself go  
sometimes  
just to bring it back  
  
  
Davis reasoned with himself. If Kari loved him, she would come back to him. He remembered when she told him the devastating news. "Davis, I'm going out with TK, now...I hope you can respect that."  
She looked so innocent then, so beautiful, yet heart-breaking, just like the Femme Fatale. She hurt him, yet he would not let her see him weak...SO he swallowed his pain, his guilt, and he left her in the playground, with tears anewed in her eyes. He would not let himelf believe that. So he went into denial for a couple of days.  
  
  
hiding inside my aylum I'm always  
hanging on by a thread  
i can't expect you to respect me until I've  
learned to respect myself  
i've let you down you've lost your taste  
i'm losing ground i miss your face  
  
  
Davis kicked a rock. He was mad at the way he had behaved himself. Why couldn't he admit to Kari the truth. Kari, I love you...I've always loved you...Maybe it would have made a difference. To show her that he cared about her, and always had cared about her. That without her, he could not breathe, could not live. Without her touch, her smile, he would just fall apart. There was no way she could ever go out of his life.  
  
  
well just listen  
well just listen  
sometimes  
sometimes  
oh the love you're bringing back  
i've let you down you've lost your taste  
i'm losing ground i fall from grace  
  
  
Yes, he would admit to Kari the truth. The truth was what could set him free. He knew his love was real, he could feel the love around him whenever he was with Kari. But, she did not choose him. She chose TK, and he would just have to live with that for now. For he was meant to be with Kari. For Destiny was tricky. There were many dead ends and turns before you found the true love of your life. And you had to be patient, or you just may lose it.  
  
  
well just listen  
sometimes  
you gotta set free what you love just to bring it back  
would you ever lose me  
would you ever let go for that  
and if the love is real you gotta teach yourself  
just to bring it back  
  
  
A slender hand reached out to Davis.  
It was Kari...  
  
  
sometimes  
just to bring it back  
oh the love you're bringing back  
oh the love you're bringing back  
sometimes...  
  
Davis smiled and took her hand. It was the start of a beautiful morning.  
  
  
Angel:Well did you like it? Especially you, nicowza! ^_^ love ya all! PLEASE DONT FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW! 


End file.
